Natural Progression
by Solaris Tales
Summary: Kanto and Johto. Lands that have seen their fair share of conflict, thanks to the efforts of a certain criminal organization. There was peace, for a time, but it never lasts. Grudges never die, and this one had festered for far too long...


Small attack and raids dotted around, nothing too extreme at first. Biker gangs outside Celadon were known for causing trouble now and then, but nothing terribly malicious. So, a routine investigation was made, eye witnesses claiming they'd seen a couple of strangers, dressed from head to toe in black shifting around the same day as the burglary. A similar assault in Vermillion and Saffron had occurred days before, but a few stolen Rattata's, a Machop and a Staryu were hardly callings for a city wide manhunt. Kanto had seen much, much worse in the past at the hands of Team Rocket, but it had been five years since the Champion, Red, had defeated the secretive leader of the organization, and two years since the Johto Trainer, Gold, had dissolved the remnants that had lingered after Giovanni's final defeat. Kanto was enjoying its peace.

Most of Kanto was enjoy its peace, actually. Atop the Indigo Plateau, the connecting point between Johto and Kanto, sat the Elite Four, greatest of the Trainers and official guardians of their respective lands. Whilst their duties consisted mainly of challenging those that wished to prove their mastery and understanding of Pokémon, they too sought a world where man and Pokémon could coexist together in harmony, and so used their influence to help guide the world into a better and prosperous place, for both species.

The aura in the building was tense. With both lands greatest Trainers braving the world to toughen their already formidable teams, it fell to the original Champion, Lance, to maintain order. His expression was grave, a daunting sight for the Dragon Master, yet shared by the others that surrounded him. For all their power, all their renown, they were but five individuals.

"By the time the Mahogany City Police Department had arrived, it seemed the intruders had already left. With what, I don't know. That base has been left abandoned for the past two years, not a soul should even know about it." A red brow furrowed, with Lance's unusually stern expression truly showing his age. It had been years since he'd given this matter any thought at all, and its return was not welcomed. "It could be nothing. Looters, children playing where they shouldn't have been playing, simple explorers stumbling upon it. My gut tells me differently." Yellow hues rose, and he drank in the expressions of his fellow Trainers. His meaning was very clear, and though the organization had never been truly a threat to them, its effect on Kanto and even Johto in more recent years had been tremendous!

Koga and Will both appeared impassive, absorbed into thought. Bruno and Karen however seemed more curious about such accusations. "That old base in Mahogany. You once said it was a testing ground, for forced evolution?" The distaste in the Dark Master's voice was clearly evident, a shared consensus amongst all those gathered. Truly, such a creation was monstrous, an unforgivable act. Through careful nurturing and trust, a Pokémon would evolve in the hands of its Trainer, a show of maturity in both the Pokémon and its guardian!

"Yes." Lance confirmed, sitting back and letting his eyes drift shut, the memories of that day assaulting him, as though two years had passed him by in merely a day. "I had initially heard reports about the Lake of Rage being disturbed. When I arrived, the lake was overrun with rampaging Gyarados. In such small quarters, they were trapped and furious. Had I not encountered Gold's assistance that day, they may well have started killing each other." The sound of a heavy fist slamming against the shared table had Lance's eyes opening, Bruno's anger showing in a glare of revulsion. "Pathetic!" He'd growl, a force truly to be reckoned with. "They never did care, as long as it suited their selfish needs!"

Nodding, Lance relaxed. "I know, but I had hoped after that whole affair in Goldenrod, they were finally put down. Though the main machine used to force those unfortunate Magikarp into evolution was destroyed, along with most of the research with it, we can't be sure what, if anything, else survived."

"Has there been any sighting of Giovanni?" Will, despite having never encountered the man before, spoke with a degree of wariness. It had been a sore subject for some time. The criminal leader, despite all of his atrocities and crimes, hadn't managed to escape with nothing but a few defeats at the hands of Red. A failing the Elite Four had taken personally. Crimes of such magnitude were inexcusable, but they had made it so much easier for the man. A Gym Leader, under their very own request. It was shameful, that they been so easily hoodwinked. "…no." Lance finally remarked, after a tense minute.

A moment of quiet reflection passed over them all. Whilst they lacked substantial evidence of the worst case scenario, the concept was distressing! "We should inform our Gym Leaders." All eyes gravitated towards Fuchsia's former Gym Leader, his head bowed and eyes closed. Ever the picture of self-control. "If there is even the slightest chance that they've returned, we must take every possible opportunity to stamp them out, before they return to power. Give them no room to navigate!" Lance sighed. Though he knew such an act was for the best, public panic was not in their best interest. "Koga is right, Lance!" Bruno boomed, along with a much more subtle nod from Karen and Will. "Squash these bugs before they infest Kanto and Johto again!"

Lance rose from his seat, heart heavy yet expression set into a determined frown. "Very well, it's unanimous. We'll be more vigilant. As the strongest group of collected Pokemon Trainers in these regions, it's our responsibility to ensure the safety of its people and creatures!" The Elite Four rose alongside their official leader and nodded in agreement. "I'll do what I can to pass along the news to both Red and Gold, their help would be incredibly invaluable. They've achieved the impossible before, who knows, perhaps they can do it again."

There hadn't been a need to give orders in so long. Peace had been enjoyed, but now the potential for disaster once more reared its head and caught them in its stare. Lance's cape flourished as he turned, signalling that the meeting was finally over. "Bruno, Will and Koga, please, inform the Gym Leaders of Johto. Karen and I will deal with Kanto. We should be quick about it. We can't allow Team Rocket to resurface…"

/

~Phew! Okay, fanfic it is! I was a bit unsure whether or not I wanted to do this, but when you take a trip down memory lane and find yourself in Pallet Town, you get assaulted with all sorts of crazy ideas. Hi everybody! First big story, with chapters and everything. Never done that before, it's a little daunting. So, kind of like, a little epilogue here, more than anything. Setting the scene and all that, you know how it is!

Despite this starting point, the Elite Four will not be the main characters of the story. Lance will feature somewhat heavily, because a certain someone made me fall in love with him, but he'll not be the primary focus! I'm totally open to critique, it stimulates me. Brain wise. Don't know what you guys were thinking, but whatev's!

Anyway, I hope this catches a little interest! The idea I have in mind is already planned out, but knowing me, this could really expand on forever. I JUST CAN'T STOP! For the next while though, I have it all planned out. So, er…right. I think I'm done here. Chapter One, whoooooooo! ~


End file.
